Breaking The Walls
by Iheartwriting1
Summary: "He was like the universe: full of secrets, hidden deep within the darkest places." Clarke Griffin has a hard time figuring her co-leader Bellamy Blake out. Who is he really under the surface? As she struggles to find answers, she might realize that he's not as aggressive as he appears to be. - Meanwhile - Finn tries to win Clarke back after his break-up with Raven.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1 - Heartbreaker**_

_He was like the universe; full of secrets, hidden deep within the darkest places, his personality a black hole, its force being capable of sucking every part of life out of you in a few short seconds. Furious, still surrounded by billions of shining stars. Dark and beautiful, cold and mysterious. Yet, somewhere drowning in his great, big world. _

_That was Bellamy Blake. _How he amazed her at times with ideas so cold, only coming from the desperation, frustration. These days were hard, everyone was aware of it, because any little challenge, which snuck into their already pressed life here on earth, made holding on to sensibility just a bit harder than it already was. Sometimes, when you can't find solution somewhere good, maybe it was a way of saying, how it shouldn't be found until things were controlled again. She had already told him, how much she was against hurting innocent Grounders like Lincoln, but he didn't budge easily:

"Clarke! We don't know, what they will do! Most of the time, you're so busy figuring out a 'peaceful' way to end this, but now I have realized that it won't work, no matter how much you want it to!"

"And how do you know that, huh?" Their minds were composed differently, that was indeed clear, which obviously made it hard to agree on how to run things.

Bellamy was frustrated: he had been, since the latest attack, where the Grounders killed nearly twenty people. You can do so much to safe the kind-hearted ones, then you suddenly realize that the majority of them are badly-natured.

"My idea is safer!" He shouted, his face just ten inches from hers, as if the intimidation would make her change her mind. It wouldn't, however something did click: "You're right… It is safer," Clarke tried to catch breath after yelling for a while.

Bellamy seemed to calm down a little bit, since he moved away from her, looking down at the ground like he always did after an argument. Suddenly, he flicked his eyes to hers, waiting for a continuation.

"But that doesn't mean that it's the right thing to do." Clarke let out, making Bellamy roll his eyes. He didn't say anything against it, though, which quickly told her, that he knew, she was right this time.

Clarke knew where his concern came from, but only because it was always about his little sister, Octavia's, safety. The Grounders nearly killed her ones, and if Clarke had figured him out (and she thought she almost had), then he was scared to lose her. She was his everything, and he had promised to protect her.

"Listen, Bellamy. I know how much you worry about Octavia, but if you haven't noticed, she's the only one of us, who've managed to find a kind-hearted Grounder-"

Bellamy snorted in disbelief: "Kind-hearted? You have got be kidding me, Clarke."

"I'm not." She insisted, while he kept his serious gaze at her.

"Good thing, I'm just as stubborn as you are," he continued.

"We'll see… Bellamy."

* * *

The camp was now constructed like a prison: everything specially designed to minimize the damage whenever Grounders would attack. There was a problem, though, because nothing good appeared to come without bringing extra negativity with it. You are really afraid to feel safe: Here there's no calm after the storm – It's just a storm, evoking another in one evil, ongoing pattern.

Miller, Bellamy and Finn had spent the passed 2 and a half-week on building a wall around the camp. Clarke knew exactly how hard it had been, since one week, she had to help them with finding big enough stones in the woods: that while also trying hard not to fall down Grounder traps, otherwise known as Pits. Life just spoke for itself here: never a dull moment, but also never a completely peaceful or relaxing moment. Clarke found it frustrating: no matter how much they tried to keep enemies out, there was always a reason to feel threatened by them anyway.

She sat near the lake, her favorite place, while watching the guys working on the wall, trying not to get in a fight. Since they were really different people, that had never been easy.

Bellamy had one hell of a temper if not to mention his smart-mouth, he tended to use, whenever he got a chance. However, Clarke couldn't miss the important fact of how smart, he normally was, in his own strange way of course.

Miller shared Bellamy's leadership abilities, which often lead to discussion about they were going to do even the smallest things, but then when it actually worked out, there was obviously potential decent partnership between the two.

Finn on the other side showed no interest in arguing or discussion unnecessary details, but had impatience when Miller and Bellamy tried to figure things out. It was like his kind-hearted nature stopped him from participating in the brain-part of the work, which it really shouldn't be.

_To sum everything up: they weren't the best trio in any way. _

"Clarke, could you give me a hand?" Clarke turned her face away from the piece of paper, she until then had sketched on, by the sound of Bellamy's clear voice. Miller and Finn were suddenly not to be seen anywhere, so she guessed that they probably just had gone inside their tents for a short break. You couldn't blame them, but Bellamy, stubborn as he was, had decided to continue on his own, which couldn't be healthy, and now he was in sort of trouble with a big stone only balancing on his palms; hands shaking slightly because of the weight, sweat drops slowly forming on his forehead.

She quickly got up to rush over and assist him in getting the big stone (actually weighing way more than she had estimated) on top of the so far 6 feet wall.

"Why don't you just take a break like the others? Besides in an hour, it will be dark." She pointed out, looking over her shoulder at the horizon over the lake, which was beautifully colored with orange, pink and yellow. Sunsets on earth were something she'd never get tired of looking at after spending so many years thinking of the sun as a ball of fire and danger. That's a great example how your view on things can be changed by looking at them from a different perspective. At first, Clarke thought, she had just one thing in mind while saying that, but then she looked at Bellamy again, who was still glaring at her slightly and she realized how it might've been something more.

"You're right." He admitted, grinning his teeth slightly, quite possibly through the slight pain of lifting so much weight for so long.

She nodded, keeping her eyes on his for a while, before they went their separate ways again.

* * *

Darkness slowly crept through, swallowing the last daylight, and even though most of the delinquents had taken time to relax inside their tents, Clarke noticed someone sitting by the campfire, looking at the last sparks die in the ashes. It shocked her that it was Finn, even though he enjoyed to be quiet once in a while, he'd usually spend evening hours doing "whatever the hell he wanted" with Raven. Sure, Clarke wasn't completely over the fact that he in fact broke her heart so easily. He had for sure shown her how little he could possibly care about her, but that didn't mean that she was the sort of person to do the same. She couldn't pretend: not anymore.

Therefore she decided to join him even though it was slowly getting colder outside, and the fire no longer provided heat.

"What's the matter?" Yes, maybe she would talk to him, however she couldn't make herself look at him while doing so.

"You don't care anyway." He replied, murmuring.

"That's not true. If my wish was to not care and be cold, I could just act they way that you've done the last days. Guess what, Finn? I just don't play that game. Now, spit it out." When he glared at her, it was hard not to stare back. She didn't give in to him, though.

He signed and it was easy to tell that he'd rather not say it: "I meant, what I said in the woods last week, Clarke. Being rejected was hard on me, especially because-"

She couldn't listen to his nonsense much more, so the best decision was to simply cut him off, before he really got started on more shit: "Stop it. If you wanted to be with, you wouldn't have made out with Raven in front of my eyes. You're terrible at getting hopes up. When you're telling me this, you're at the same time making me wonder, if you're going to use me as a pathetic band-aid just like Raven did with Bellamy, when they…" She suddenly became aware of that it wouldn't be smart to continue for a lot of reasons:

1) Finn probably didn't know that his ex-girlfriend had slept with his wall-building partner, and breaking the news to him, was going to do nothing good.

2) Maybe it would make Finn think that she and Bellamy had something going on, which made her jealous of Raven (even though this was clearly _not_ the case)

"What with Raven and Bellamy?" His eyes suddenly turned darker, more envious than ever before.

"Nothing. If you don't mind, I will head back inside, a thing that you should also consider, since you have work to do tomorrow like the rest of us. Don't forget it." Okay, that was really a deeply terrible save, but what else was she supposed to do? Ruin everything with her smart-mouth again. Last time, it had led to Charlotte's suicide - a horrifying event - she hated going back to even for the shortest seconds. Every time it crossed her mind, she couldn't help herself from feeling sick with guilt and regret. Bellamy was right, when he shouted that: "she should've kept her mouth shut"

Better confusing him than to carry double that burden…

* * *

**A/N: My first Bellarke fanfic! I could be more pleased with it, but lets face it: You can't always be completely happy with your work as a writer. I'd really love it if you'd mind leaving a review to give me a little push in the direction of finishing the story.**

**Oh, and by the way, if there's any spelling or grammatical mistakes in the story, please ignore them, since English is not my first language.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 **_

_Breathing the fresh scent of fall-morning air was something Clarke had always dreamed of while being locked inside a depressing, dark cell on The Ark. What would it really feel like to enjoy nature around you? She never could do that, was used to only imagining such things, but the saddest part continued to be that now, when she had the lucky chance, there was never a peaceful morning or enough time to use it. _

Usually, the camp was at its busiest in the morning hours: people walking back and forth, bringing clean water into tents, loud yelling or constant commanding would create a stressful atmosphere from the moment most people had woken up – there was always important things to do, but that couldn't be more obvious, since they would simply just die, if they didn't find food or kept repairing all sorts of needed stuff. On top of the normal, daily tasks everyone had to participate in, Clarke and Bellamy also were 'lucky' to have some bigger problems to deal with, because they were leaders – it had never been easy to run things, and Clarke had a feeling that the situation wasn't going to become any less complicated, at least not with the often occurring Grounder attacks, which seemed to stress even Bellamy Blake out.

The sun had barely risen over the treetops, when Clarke first placed a foot outside of her tent, looking around immediately (by instinct) to see if there was anyone, who needed her help, but then realized how it was probably way too early. A nice feeling of relief grew in her body: spread through veins from toes to head, and she took a deep breath, the scent of wet grass and fresh mist meeting her nostrils. It really awoke her, made her feel alive.

Then she suddenly noticed that she once again (like the night before) wasn't alone. Down by the lake - which was a mysterious sight with early morning fog surrounding it like a thin blanket – someone was crouching just in front of its edge. Clarke couldn't resist moving closer to see, who it was. All that time in a cell had given her curiosity.

Before recognizing the person, she would've assumed that the reason for why he/she was sitting there, alone on purpose, was that they were emotional. Therefore, it wasn't right to spy, and she definitely didn't wish to either, when she was close enough to tell that it was _Bellamy. _Clarke sat by the fire, just five feet away, pretending not to care about him sitting there.

_Bellamy? No way. _It was hard to picture him like this.

"Don't even try to act like you haven't seen me, Clarke." He suddenly said, almost making her jump in surprise. The last thing, she'd expected was for _him _to start talking to _her. _

"How did you know it was me?" she asked quietly, nearly whispering.

"Just a wild guess." You could hear his little smirk through the tone.

"What woke you up?" she decided to attempt being smart by asking him a question that sounded harmless, but also hopefully could get him to open up a bit – she wanted them to be closer, although she had no idea why.

"I wanted to enjoy having some time to myself before all the daily chaos started if you understand?" it felt extremely weird to talk to him without yelling, not just weird: abnormal… Anyway, was this his way of kindly asking her to leave him alone? _No doubt about that._

"I do." She signed, glaring shortly at his back then towards the tents:_ it would probably be a good thing to go now. _

However just as she got up, his voice saying her name clearly, made everything freeze for a second: "Clarke," if it had been any other person, she wouldn't have thought this way of the tone, but since it was Bellamy Blake, even the smallest details counted: his voice was soft. "You can stay." He continued, and she hesitated for a few seconds before sitting down next to him in the grass.

They didn't say anything at all, didn't even want to. Suddenly, silence was more than enough…

* * *

"Are there enough medicine in there, Clarke?" Octavia asked from outside the dropship.

"Yeah, but not much. This will last two weeks at the most." She replied, still searching the box with herbs carefully: they almost always were in need of the sort, which worked wonders with big wounds.

"Do you want me to go look for some more?" That question made Clarke suspicious right away. Octavia could be very sneaky, however she wasn't capable of fooling anybody this time. When Clarke came outside, she stood there with a (actually quite impressive) pokerface on: the corners of her mouth turning just slightly upward, not too much, so it seemed overly sweet, but just so it looked relaxed and comfortable.

"Stop trying to fool me. I know that you're planning on going to see Lincoln." Clarke kept her voice low, respecting Octavia's relationship to prevent Bellamy from hearing.

"And so what if I am? It's not like you can stop me." It was easy to notice how the topic got her in defensive-mode, which was somehow understandable.

"Look Octavia. I want you to know that I have nothing against your relationship, but if I let you out there alone, your brother will kill me… Literally." After saying that, she could clearly picture how much he would scream at her. She'd seen him furious and aggressive before – something, she didn't wish to deal with a lot more than already.

"Why do you suddenly care? You two are constantly screaming each other's ears off anyway." Well, now she was just being annoying, mostly because it was true, and Clarke slowly began to feel irritation sneak up on her.

"You're right, but I know how much you mean to him, so it's just different…" Almost since the very beginning of the conversation, Clarke had been looking for a reply that could shut Octavia up, and finally she seemed to have succeeded in that.

* * *

As the hours went by, racing before everyone's faces until they stood there, still finishing projects in the sudden darkness and cold fall-weather, Clarke started to become more worried about Octavia – that worry was simply caused because she'd seen her express how much she loved Lincoln and would do anything to get to him. Maybe it was better to tell Bellamy, even though there of course was a risk that he would get mad at her, but what for? It's not like she encouraged Octavia to run away or something.

"Finn, have you seen Octavia?" He was the closest person to ask – it didn't matter much, when he tried to ignore her. "Still waiting, you know." She continued, staring at him with her best impatient gaze, crossing her arms. _Was it really necessary to order him into giving the answer?_

"The last time, I saw her was two hours ago, coming out of a tent." He finally replied.

"Thank you." _Long live sarcasm. _

"Yeah, thanks for being pathetic, Finn." Bellamy said with a brick face, walking towards Clarke. Then he sent a message to her with just one look: _Let's get away. _

"Are you looking for her too, Princess?" Bellamy asked, when Finn was far behind them.

"You heard me ask him."

"Do you have any idea, where she might be? I've been searching for 30 minutes." Under the surface, he was way more worried than he appeared to be – Clarke knew that.

She waited a little before replying, figuring out what to say. _What is more suitable for the situation? _

_a) Your sister went out to find medicinal-herbs without a backup._

_b) Your sister ran away to meet up with her Grounder boyfriend in the woods._

She decided on neither of them: "Yeah, and if you think about it, you do, too." Now it was her time to use the secretly soft voice, but she did it without planning to.

Bellamy was quiet for a minute, possibly while thinking everything through, and as his facial expression turned harsh. What was he feeling? She was dying to know, however he wasn't easy to get in any way.

"We have got to go, Clarke! Come on!" He yelled, not waiting for her before entering the dangerous woods. _Yay, trapped in there with him under so stressful circumstances: that was going to be fun! _Clarke ironically thought to herself, while also mentally preparing for a whole lot of screaming…

* * *

**A/N: Second chapter! Woohoo, I'm being productive for once :-D Hope you enjoyed it, because it took hours to write. By the way: I'm horrible at chapter titles, so I'm going to change them into numbers from now on. It's will remain a slow burn, therefore I hope you like it that way. **

**- Iheartwriting1**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_Hundreds of newly fallen leaves were covering the forest floor, coloring it beautifully with orange, brown, red and yellow: some of them easily guided by the light, fresh breeze coming from east. Almost every tree was now bare, when just a month before, they'd been standing tall with big crowns, carrying leaves of many different green nuances. Earth was indeed the most wonderful thing, yet nothing was perfectly faire…_

Do you know the feeling? The feeling, when you've been running for minutes without stop: there comes a time, where your feet just take over automatically, so even though your lungs are screaming for air, about to explode, you keep going anyway.

Clarke's legs were the heaviest, they'd ever been: felt like, she was dragging a mountain with her while trying to catch up with him, making sure that the gab between them didn't grow too big. Bellamy hadn't thought this through at all, because if he had, then there would've been at least some hesitation before he made his decision on running inside the forest, an area with Grounders, Reapers and many other creature that could kill them within seconds, when they were at a state as here: no weapons, certainly not near prepared for a battle, but the one thing, Clarke did know about her co-leader was that his little sister meant everything to him: he would do anything to assure her safety, which was clearly the thing, which had caused the impulsive choice.

"Bellamy! Stop!" She decided on using some of her last air to get his attention, however it wasn't going to be easy, when he was this angered – his speed decreased, nothing more.

Forcing her legs to move faster, Clarke began slowly catching up with Bellamy, running still somewhat fast in front. Suddenly, she started feeling frustrated: _how did he not see why this was so incredibly stupid? _When the gab between them narrowed enough for her to do so, she grabbed his elbow: "I told you to stop, you idiot! Do you even have any idea of what, you are doing?"

"You don't understand! So leave me alone!" Now, they were taking it out on each other again, much to Clarke's disappointment: for once today, she had felt them grow a little closer as partners, because they, instead of having a fight, actually almost enjoyed each other's company. That had been so different, but Clarke had liked how it had shown that they were capable of being in the same place without constantly fighting or rolling eyes, but most likely that had been a one-time occasion…

She tried to be as calm as possible, hoping it would have an effect on him: "Hey, look at me." Bellamy was stubborn, and didn't do so at first. Still, he seemed to notice the soft voice from earlier.

"What you are doing right now, is a suicide mission. We have no-"

He cut her off: "I don't care, Clarke." The reply was a murmur with some frustration hidden as if his wish was to remind her that she was simply not capable of stopping him.

"Yes, you do," that caused his eyes to meet hers instantly: a confused, surprised look within the gaze. "You'll get yourself killed, and when you die, Octavia has no one to protect her from more dangerous things than a boyfriend, who actually cares about her, Bellamy."

For what seemed like minutes, they stared at each other, not saying anything at all – words didn't feel necessary, until Clarke broke the silence immediately after hearing him sigh.

"Just trust me, _please._" She said, her eyes still hadn't moved an inch. It took a while for Bellamy to nod, but when he did, relief filled up Clarke's mind and body.

* * *

Ever since their partnership started, Clarke had almost been sure of that Bellamy didn't nor intended to trust anyone right away, and as soon as they began fighting over every decision, which was about to be made, she had lost hope in earning his it. Trust was with no doubt the most important thing, when it came to working alongside each other, and to think that maybe, she'd succeeded in getting that from him was unbelievable, so crazy that doubt still lingered in her. _ What if that had been a one-timer like the time by the lake_? _Or even worse: if Octavia didn't return, he would for sure never trust her again. Back to square one…_

But much to Clarke's relief, Octavia did come back to camp, so everything was nearly perfect, _nearly_: she had brought Lincoln, who was walking beside her with that typical harsh look painted on his face like it was painted on Bellamy's most of the time.

"What the hell are you doing?" Clarke thought she was as exhausted as she could possibly be from the long chase after her angry co-leader in the woods, but as if Octavia didn't cause enough trouble already, she was just about to make the whole situation a whole lot worse.

"Bringing us a doctor." Octavia replied, looking up at Lincoln with sparks in her dark eyes. Sure, maybe they were in love, still it didn't give her a good enough reason to drag him along to camp, and Clarke knew that even if she approved, Bellamy would never.

"You're kidding me, right?" The tone was cold as ice, trying to freeze the couple when Clarke glared at them, hoping they would leave her alone to rest. Sometimes, life would be much easier, if you could just drop big problems and not pick them up before you felt ready to deal with them – sadly that was only a hopeless dream, because on earth, every action, thought and plan revolved around survival. Problems piled up like undone laundry: no matter how much, you wish they will disappear, turn into dust, they don't before you finally decide to do something about them, but most likely only because, they were starting to overflow.

"Nope," She answered, knowing Clarke didn't expect a different answer. "Do you need to involve my brother in this?" it was somehow understandable that Octavia wanted Bellamy to stay out of her business for once, but still…

"You know, I can't. And besides, if he's really to be working here as a doctor, the news will get to him quickly anyway."

"Clarke, come on!" Octavia complained, almost dragging Lincoln with her by the hand as she stepped forward.

"You know what, Octavia? I went after Bellamy in the woods today and stopped him, when he was going out to look for you, enraged, so I think you owe me." That was a great exit-line, and she took the chance, turning quickly away from them, heading towards the tents while praying that Octavia would not throw any more problems on the pile. Hopefully, this one had been taken care of.

* * *

**A/N: I know that it took me a little while to post this chapter – Sorry about the delay. **

**Important info: In six days, I'm going back to school, and will not be off until 3.10 PM, so it will get harder for me to update regularly, but I will try to update once a week on this story, and once on my other one (Divergent Fanfic)**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review if you did :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 **_

_**A/N: Just a quick reminder that no things on the show has happened in my story, unless I mention them. Bellamy did sleep with Raven, and Charlotte committed suicide for just the same reason. **_

_Another taste of fall came the next morning, when heavy rain fell from gathering dark-gray clouds, creating big water pools on the muddy ground and forming rings in the lake, whenever a drop would hit its surface. This was a brand new sensation, a stunning view._

Clarke had enjoyed the cooling feeling of raindrops on her face, but now they were drying out because of the heat coming from the sparkling, orange fire in the stone oven, Monty had spent the three previous weeks on building, so they could have something providing heat to the dropship, when winter would decide to approach. Thanks to him and the delinquents, whose job was finding extra food, they had a bigger chance of surviving the cold weather that in no way increased their hope.

She warmed her palms while watching the flames lick up against the stone pot, which contained a little water as well as some berries – when they were warm, they could easily be mashed, creating some sort of porridge. It was far from amazing, but pretty much the only quite nourishing breakfast that could be cooked with the resources there were to be found.

After mashing an uncountable number of black-and gooseberries, she sat down, finally relaxing again as they cooled down slowly when removed from the heat. Listening to the calming sound of water constantly hitting the metal of the dropship, she closed her eyes trying to find the peace that was very needed upon spending an entire night thinking of Octavia's return with Lincoln. Of course, he couldn't stay here: it was none-sense. Clarke had hopes that this problem would be easily fixed, because thinking the opposite made her stress out.

Someone entered the dropship and at that interrupted any form of peace by calling out: "Clarke," the voice belonged to no other than Finn, who was standing not far from where she was sitting with eyes open in slight surprise, since normally he was never awake at this time.

"Good morning. Do you want breakfast? I'm sure it's cooler now." Clarke said, glaring at the pot.

"Sure." His answer was monosyllabic, which told that there was something on his mind, something important.

She decided to ignore it, filling up a bowl with warm porridge before handing it to him, trying hard not to meet his gaze.

"Raven broke up with me yesterday," The voice saying it didn't sound like Finn at all, but a little boy, who muttered because of sadness. Clarke had to admit, how she felt a little sorry for him, causing her to send him the tiniest sympathetic smile. "Because of you." That sudden continuation froze everything, not for long though, because anger and impatience was slowly beginning to fill up: "Finn…" she succeeded in murmuring, trying to stop him from starting this conversation again.

"She said that-" was his try before Clarke cut him off, terribly annoyed: "No, would you please just shut up! I can't-"

"Clarke…"

"LEAVE! GO!"

* * *

Tears were blending with raindrops on Clarke's face, so you could no longer tell the difference between them, but that was only good, since the last thing, she wished was for everyone to know that inside, she had been on a breaking point way too long, standing at an edge, bracing herself before the fall into frustration, sadness and powerlessness. _Leader? What a joke. _During the past month, since the latest attack, everything had seemed to take a turn for the worse – it was incredibly hard to believe, even when she had no choice but to, just for the sake of hope. This was surely _failure, weakness. _

"What the hell are you doing out here? Looking to get a cold?" Bellamy's voice broke through the thoughts in her confused mind like a sharp knife.

At first, he was expecting to get bitten back, and when that turned out not to be the case, it must've worried him, because his voice lost its mocking tone, replacing it with some softness.

"Are you okay? Let's go inside." But when she didn't voluntarily follow him, he stepped closer, noticing the expression on her face.

"I don't want you to get sick." The amount of seriousness in that statement was actually surprising, so much that she shortly glared before getting grabbed by the elbow and pulled towards the dropship again. Nobody seemed to understand the fact that all she wished was to be alone as much as possible; whenever there came a chance, but something her father used to say cut through as that thought ruled her mind: _"In times of despair, you need anyone but yourself, Darling."_

Around her shoulders a warm, cozy blanket had been placed while the heat from the fire illuminated parts of their faces as they both longingly stared into the flames, not saying anything, like usual. There wasn't an explanation for these silent moments shared, however Clarke found it somewhat puzzling, especially since normally, frustration would take over in such a situation. She would've at least expected Bellamy to say something quickly, but he didn't for a while, just continuously looking ahead, the fire reflecting in his dark eyes. He was far from a quiet person, and whenever she was accompanied by him, she wasn't either.

"Could you tell me, what's going on?" His voice was low, yet serious with some confusion, the glare matching perfectly as he looked for answers within her facial expression.

Clarke went what seemed like minutes until finally finding out that all, which mattered was to tell the truth, hoping it would get him to keep trust in her even though the odds probably weren't too great.

"Octavia brought Lincoln along to camp." There were many ways to break bad news, and most of the time, choosing the right one was actually the hardest part. _Say it right as it is. _

As you could imagine, Bellamy's expression changed immediately, unveiling a dark side, but that wasn't really anything, Clarke hadn't seen before: _His mouth tightened into a thin line, sudden demons playing within his gaze, replacing the normal arrogant, teasing spark._

"She did what?! I'm going-" Every word, every syllable was spit out of fury. Surely, he was ready to punch the next unlucky person, who went into the dropship.

"No!" When Bellamy was just about to stand up, she decided to stop him by placing a hand firmly on his chest. The hidden frustration took over again, forcing a bitter confession out: "It was my fault! Entirely my fault, Bellamy. Don't waste your energy on the wrong people." The only other times, Clarke had felt so much desperation was when he nearly killed Murphy twice, and she screamed at him, begging. Once again, this horrible feeling coursed through her body, tears forming in her eyes.

"What did you do now?" He sounded frustrated, another thing they shared…

"I don't know! I have no idea, what's going on with me at the moment!" with that, she sat down, burying her face with her hands as the tears started burning from rage.

But then Bellamy did something unexpected: instead of flipping out, screaming and cursing at her mistake, he sat down next to her.

"You're frustrated, Clarke." It was a sigh, which wasn't exactly simple to understand. For a little while, she couldn't get herself to do anything except look at him in slight shock.

"How did you know that?"

"I'm not going to pretend, I don't feel the same way sometimes, Princess." Even though it was obvious how serious he was, a well-known smirk showed on his lips for the smallest second, and she knew why: nobody hardly called her by that nickname anymore – hearing it again felt odd.

Suddenly, Clarke was smiling at him, like _really _smiling before rolling her eyes, making his smirk grow bigger.

All that aside, they felt the same way, which couldn't be good – something needed to be done, because if not, everything would obviously crash with two leaders extremely frustrated. Bellamy was surprisingly the first one to start speaking:

"We have a lot of problems these days, way too many, and we've already seen how it looks, when we try to handle them separately. As much as I hate to admit it, I think we will have to completely work together from now on."

"Wait a second. Weren't you the one, who clearly said: '_I don't want to rely on anyone. You don't have the guts to make the right choices'_?" Clarke replied teasingly, trying to make him forget about Octavia and Lincoln for as long as possible, being aware of that it most likely wouldn't work.

"Clarke Griffin, don't you dare use my own words against me!" He joked, but continued shortly after, still looking to her with a regained spark to his gaze: "Perhaps, it is easier to do things alone at times, however that does make our burden a whole lot bigger. We can't let ourselves or each other stress right now, so I suggest that we instead of pitying, we'll solve upcoming problems together from this day on." It was true, everything: with winter approaching, Grounder attacks, delinquents constantly needing medical attention etc. they didn't have the time to feel sorry for themselves.

"I'm in." She said, the corners of her mouth turning slightly upward as they shook hands briefly, the warmth of his palm surrounding hers. Bellamy's smiled faded a little at that moment.

"That doesn't mean, you don't have to explain what the hell, you were thinking, letting Lincoln, The Grounder in here."

"I'll tell you on the way, okay?" Clarke knew that they had to do something about the situation before every delinquent turned against them in obvious anger. It was incredibly stupid to bring a Grounder here, and maybe even more stupid to let him enter.

Bellamy nodded, looking tense as if he was still questioning something. Then, he followed her to the first place, where they guessed, Lincoln could be: _Octavia's tent…._

* * *

**A/N: It took me a while to get this chapter up because of school, and there won't be another before next week, since I've decided to focus on getting a couple of chapters up on my other story.**

**OOOH Chemistry between them, oh my God.**

**Please stick around, Guys :-) Feedback is highly appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5 – These broken arrows**_

_Just beside the lake were a couple of big, white stones laying, perfect for sitting on while drawing, somewhat isolated from any commotion, their camp created. Normally, sunshine would be hitting them, making the spot even more perfect when warming you up, causing new energy to course slowly through your body again. This day, they were clearly as affected by the rain as pretty much anything else at camp: delinquents grumpy, even the smallest task hard to accomplish, but worst of all, was Bellamy's mood. _

Octavia's tent had suspiciously been found empty besides the crazy mess, which indicated that three teenage girls lived there, however given the few possessions, they had down here, even that was strange. For a while, the co-leaders did nothing but stand there, skimming the ground carefully for any signs of where Octavia could be: it would be a very bad lie to say that they actually expected to find something, so without luck, they turned to find Monroe - who stayed in the same tent - after a brief discussion: at least, neither of them picked a fight already, walking side-by-side like two police-investigators towards the woman.

She was some years older than both her 'roommates', which showed in level of maturity, however there hadn't been many complaints, mostly because the first time, an annoyed Bellamy told her to suck it up.

"Why don't you look in all of the places, there are butterflies?" Monroe surely wasn't an exception to the bad mood that lay over camp, making a joke, where she possibly shouldn't have.

"Very funny, Mon." Clarke jumped in sarcastically before Bellamy got the chance, and it made him glare at her utterly surprised for a moment, but their eyes met a quarter of a second, both determined, running on a subtle high of frustration, which hadn't gone away yet, since always, when they seemed to get better along, another problem came up, never wanting them to have what you could call: _'a relaxed partnership'- _Down here, everything revolved around survival, a massive challenge, constantly forcing other smaller challenges and uncomfortable drama with it. This was the whole reason why, not just Bellamy and Clarke, but the entire camp needed to be cooperative.

"How am I supposed to keep treating you like an adult if you behave like a child?" Bellamy said, staring at an impatient Monroe, who wanted more than anything to be done with work for the day – right now, she was working on blankets with Jasper, who they could see behind her shoulder, talking and laughing with Monty – usually they would've done something about it, but at this point, they had more important things to do.

Monroe knew that Bellamy indirectly threatened to take her off of the weekly expeditions (she liked those 'trips', because she found daily tasks incredibly boring), therefore a more mindful reply followed up: "I haven't seen Octavia for hours, and the last time, it was by the lake." Even after asking a couple of new questions, they didn't get crucial information.

* * *

While walking around the lake, searching for the starcrossed lovers, Bellamy began feeling more frustrated, kicking carelessly in the grass, his fists clenched, ready to punch. Clarke didn't say anything, not because she didn't want to, but because it probably wouldn't make any difference. All of the stressful circumstances tore on them, and being unaware of who he was, made it a lot worse. _How can you work with someone, you haven't figured out? _To their left was a relatively small collection of pine-tress, which you could easily smell, since it had been raining so much, and just as Clarke went slowly closer, wanting to calm herself (Bellamy's mood being slightly contagious), her attentive eyes caught some movement in there: a somewhat short shadow, quickly running out of sight, however causing a few branches below to crack.

Clarke instinctively looked over her shoulder at Bellamy, determination shining through the blue in her eyes, and as he returned the gaze - which told that he heard it as well - she took off running inside, followed by him.

The shadow could've been anyone, who was dumb enough to play all mysterious while there was lots of work to be done, but given that it wasn't even Monty or Jasper, who actually were doing something, the only people suspected were Octavia and Lincoln, so luckily this area wasn't big enough for them to hide quite as well as they probably wanted. It didn't take long before the two duos stood face-to-face with each other, all taking on the same tough facial expression, Bellamy's eyes shooting aggressive lightning towards Lincoln, and if it wasn't for Octavia, Clarke knew that both of them would've tried to beat the other with whatever force, they possessed.

"Do you want to take this the easy or hard way?" Clarke asked, her tone being completely affected by exhaustion, however she did raise an eyebrow at the pair naturally, trying not to judge as much as Bellamy did, because no matter how little everyone wished to admit it, maybe they needed a more skilled doctor after all, and that would be one of the things on their long list crossed off.

"I would prefer the hard way." Bellamy mumbled, still keeping his eyes dead on Lincoln, standing tall beside his beloved little sister, looking like nothing but a threat to her and the camp, which they now saw more as a home, a society that they'd built from scratch with bare hands and some strong determination.

"Bell, stop it. You don't own me." Octavia suddenly said, clenching her jaw, getting a similar look to her brother's. Clarke realized that they did kind of look like each other watching them, focused on taking it the easy way to avoid any unnecessary fighting – they had had enough of that to last a lifetime.

With his partner's eyes glued to the back of his neck, Bellamy stepped closer to his sister, wanting to pull her away from the grounder, who suddenly became offensive as he attempted to touch her, pushing him maybe too hard before standing in between the two siblings, a protective look on his face – actually, both of the guys looked protective, but in different ways.

Clarke knew that they were about to clash, and that she was going to be the one, who prevented it – anyway, that was the last thing, she wanted to do, knowing what would happen afterwards to her partnership.

The sight of Bellamy's fist making its way towards Lincoln's face the first time, forced her to clear her mind and act selflessly:

"What the fuck do you think, you're doing?!" Rushing towards him, Clarke shortly glared at Octavia, who was very much ready to defend her boyfriend if needed, but Lincoln didn't fool anyone with his strength – it gave him lots of benefits in a fight like this.

Bellamy kept his furious gaze at the grounder, ignoring his co-leader completely: "If I see your stupid face in our camp once again, you'll be taking deep regret to the grave, got it?" Obviously, his choice in life was to assure his little sister's safety, yet here, he wasn't using his brain – something he forgot most of the time while dealing with people, he hated.

"He's not worth it, Bellamy." Suddenly, Clarke was standing beside him, trying to keep her voice calm, even though she acted out of pure desperation while Octavia looked shocked by Lincoln. Those words seemed to have some effect on the big brother, who was filled with rage, still somehow his actions were to a point understandable: Clarke herself was angry with the pair, though not for the exact same reasons.

"Clarke, stay out of it." His tone was surprisingly calm when given the fact that the words were most likely planned to be spit out as they normally would. _Did Bellamy Blake really have a soft side in such a situation or was it simply over-analysis? _

"Have you forgotten already? We're in this _together._" For a short second, their gazes met again, and he knew that Clarke wasn't kidding, when he saw that expression ruling her face: blue eyes extremely focused, eyebrows raised in seriousness, and quite complimentary: her mouth a unexpressive line.

It took him a couple of looks from both of the girls to let Lincoln (who most impressively had kept cool) - follow them somewhere, they could talk without the rest of the camp being aware – unharmed.

* * *

"_I'm tired of taking my aim, when I keep on missing. _

_There's gotta be a better way, gotta be a better way._

_And every little word I say keeps getting twisted."_

"That's not what I'm saying!" Here they went again with their screaming-till-blue-in-the-faces, whenever times came to a point, where they couldn't agree on important decisions. Clarke had strongly tried to hold back the words as her co-leader kept insulting if not to mention interrupting her thinking. Polar opposites just don't work in partnership – that fact should be clear, but something unknown still got them to keep going, fighting, even with a two-membered audience: astonished Octavia and Lincoln, who couldn't do anything except stare, however they were on Clarke's side, since she displayed at least some sort of empathy when trusting Lincoln to stay and become their skilled doctor after learning about him being banished from his tribe as well as his knowledge about medicinal herbs and their location in the woods. Bellamy however, only thought of pride: How would the delinquents react as they found out about a grounder not only being present at the camp, but having the trustful position of a doctor – that didn't make sense to him, and it most likely never would.

"That's exactly what you're saying: are we supposed to trust those, who killed lots of our own, wanting to keep this earth all to themselves? Well, why don't we just let Finn's attacker in here? Come on, let every one of them become doctors!" He had an actual point deep down under the many layers of arrogance and asshole-status, Clarke was so incredibly tired of, because she had a hard time believing that he was nothing more than that – to be honest, she knew that somewhere, this guy could be kind, knowing what humanity meant.

"Shut up, Bellamy! Why don't you trust my intuition?" She moved slightly closer, narrowing her eyes at him and biting her lip, trying to keep the fury from bursting out.

"Because it's stupid!" In an attempt to intimidate, he moved closer as well, his body towering over her, and if they hadn't been yelling, the situation would've been different – a whole lot different.

Octavia and Lincoln were affected by the bad energy roaming among them, which was paralyzing, still they noticed that there was more than anger triggering the argument, not having a clue about what it could be, but there was a moment of silence, while the two leaders stared up at each other, eyes burning with stubbornness.

"You can do what you want, Clarke. I won't help you with regaining lost trust, when the delinquents want you quitting." That ought to be his exit-line as he turned around robot-like on a heel, heading towards the camp without glaring once to look at her.

_That was when she knew how much she'd fucked up._

* * *

**A/N: Long time, no update. I'm just adjusting to the name school-system here, and I have a ton of work to do. Hope this chapter was worth the long wait. **

**I will now name the chapters after the songs, they are inspired by: this chapter's song was "Broken arrows" By Daughtry, one of my favorite bands :-)**

**- Ihearwriting1**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6 - On our own **_

_October took them by surprise: rough and cold wind dragging the last leaves still barely hanging on the old trees. Early morning fog so mysteriously laying over the horizon for hours, while the now not-so-glorious sun refused to give in. Light remained, even though darker times were coming along. _

_**Ten days later**_

Icy gazes exchanged from two different sides of the crowd, formed several minutes ago by butt-hurt delinquents. Clarke shouldn't be able to recognize his, not among so many others, yet somehow the roaring demons, creating the darkness within it, were just _too _familiar. If it had been a different person, you would've maybe wondered why that was, but it was Bellamy Blake, and he wasn't everyone else.

Forcing herself to look away after accidently meeting his eyes, she once again turned her attention to Tate, an 18-year old delinquent, who had been arrested for assault (nobody knew which kind) back on The Ark. It was him that found Lincoln just an hour ago, while the grounder had innocently been teaching Clarke about medicinal herbs a few feet into the woods behind the dropship. Within twenty minutes, everyone had gathered there, yelling so loud that the words couldn't even be made out - people pushing each other to get in front to spit on the grounder, who by the way stood beside Octavia protectively, not saying anything (which wasn't a surprise).

The blonde leader knew that Bellamy in some twisted way, was right, still that didn't ruin the fact that they needed more knowledge: a knowledge, which wouldn't come out of the blue - _Nothing did on Earth. _

"Can someone here get the damn Princess to move the fuck away from this filthy, sadistic beast!" Tate had dark-blonde hair and a pair of moss-green eyes, now looking very much like dangerous poison - as frightening as the man could be (his past included), it was nothing, Clarke hadn't seen before, because in fact: She'd seen worse, but those images continued to haunt her otherwise strong mind while she slept, taking another form through terrible nightmares.

"What words you just used to describe a man, who saved one of our own!" The 'Princess' spit back, her stormy blue eyes glinting with anger, refusing to live up to the mocking nickname.

"Traitors! We had enough of them on The Ark. But wait, this isn't The Ark, which means that you are the one getting floated now!" That boy was ridiculous, not the smartest, however his intimidating nature seemed to be enough for some people to obey him as he turned towards the crowd, throwing a fist in the air while yelling for revenge.

"You're right! This isn't The Ark! You will get nothing in return for killing anyone! We built a society-"

"Clarke! Don't!" Bellamy suddenly shouted, moving through the crowd by pushing everyone else aside hard. His eyes were lit up with an emotion, which caused them to darken, but it was still unknown.

"Why should I? Because you want me to just watch while they try to kill him? Well, you're wrong, if you think I will ever obey an asshole like you!" The frustration was really getting to her, anger pulsing quickly through every vein in her body as she stared at the guy, who she had known as a rebel. _Maybe he wasn't after all._

For a minute it looked very much like Bellamy was going to scream a reply, yet instead he whispered in her ear so his warm breath tickled the side of her face: "They won't kill him."

"They've killed Grounders before." Clarke whispered back, left confused by the unexpected words.

Her ex-co leader sighed and threw one of his glares in her direction before turning towards the crowd of aggressive teenagers, shouting clearly with a convincing voice that deserved a medal, if they had had some:

"I found the Grounder, that means I get to decide what happens to him!"

"Bell-" Clarke snapped, because not knowing exactly what he was trying to do actually kind of made her worry.

_Was this his way of getting back at her? Did he really have such an amazing amount of arrogance that something like this was okay? Or did the idiot seriously believe that his sister would thank him for deciding her boyfriend's violent fate?_

The delinquents hesitated, which would be the first time since Tate had formed the crowd, hoping that an act like it would bring him power. Sadly for some of the teenagers, cruelty wasn't going to earn them anything here - at least not if Clarke had something to say in it.

When those in front suddenly started protesting again, shooting death glares and cuss-words towards both the two leaders and Lincoln, Clarke knew by instinct that they had to do something before Tate alongside his just as stupid yet intimidating followers got a chance to strike.

"Do you wanna die down here? That's one thing, but to die as cowards because of hatred is another. We will accept any help that is offered to us nowadays, since whether you like it or not, we will die without it." She said clearly, gathering confidence in the many surprised looks suddenly turned towards her.

"Stop acting like kids and get back to work!" Bellamy continued, staring at Tate, his dark eyes filled with impatience, if not also exhaustion. The last ten days had been rough, and this conflict wasn't going to make it any better. But for once, Clarke didn't feel guilty.

* * *

Clarke was wrong: This day could actually get worse, because Finn was standing literally in the corner of the dropship making out with Raven, where she was supposed to assist Monty in restoring communication with The Ark. Well, normally it would be The Mechanic's job, but at the moment, she wasn't exactly acting too professional.

To be honest, Clarke found some happiness in the fact that Collins no longer chased after her: that made concentrating on more important things a little bit easier, however she didn't understand, why the couple felt such a strong need to show their affection where everybody could see them.

Monty cleared his throat awkwardly before speaking: "Finn, excuse the rude interruption, but we really need to finish this _today_, if you get what I mean." Clarke nodded slightly to show her agreement, and without complaining much, Finn left his girlfriend in the dropship.

"How's it looking?" Raven asked a little absently, but the others decided to ignore it.

"Not bad. We'll maybe be able to establish real contact in two to three days." A month ago, after the attack, they had lost signal and weren't able to reach a new one - at least Raven had figured everything out relatively quick, so that was one problem finally solved: it was an amazing feeling, since for weeks, problems seemed to always form with no end.

Clarke was truly happy about the result, because it showed that as long as they kept working together, things would come to a good close.

But she really wished she could say the same about her partnership with Bellamy….

* * *

"Clarke! We need to find her." Bellamy was frustrated and back in his well-known, protective big brother mode, which no-one could really blame him for, considering that his little sister had voluntarily, without telling anyone, taken on the responsibility of hiding her boyfriend from the rest of camp.

He had rushed into the dropship, while she was still in the middle of working with Monty and Raven, seriousness drawn on his face so powerfully that it made him look a lot older.

Immediately, she got up from her chair, knowing that her words couldn't possibly calm the angry demons playing games within her co-leader.

"Jasper is looking already." Even though he frowned at her, she still didn't avoid his eyes.

"You trust Jasper with my sister's safety?"

"Look, I didn't order him to do so."

_There was a pause, a desponded one_ before Bellamy sunk into a chair against the wall, frustrated, and all Clarke could do was stare at him, completely silent, incapable of thinking of any word that was comforting or truthful enough to be said during such a situation.

They couldn't keep track of everything going on at once, at least not apart, and although they saw it, neither Clarke or Bellamy did anything about it, which was maybe stupid, since when they didn't multitask, another problem could sneak up without anyone knowing.

"Have you suddenly forgotten that you left our co-leadership?" Clarke asked, glaring at him.

"Not at all, but since Spacewalker's currently living in a sky full of pink clouds and rainbows, someone else has to tell you what the fuck to do." Obviously he referred to Finn being too dreamy about his rekindled relationship, which actually almost caused Clarke to laugh, but instead she replied with another question, simply because it was easier: "What do I do then? Drive you crazy?" You could almost catch her smile at him secretly.

_Everybody knew the answer to that. _

"Yeah, you're actually kinda good at that, Princess." It was a sigh, an exhausted sigh, which told Clarke exactly what she had to do to fix this problem all by herself.

"I'll go look for them. It won't be long." Staring at the dropship door, she wished that the darkness outside would suddenly become light, so this job would turn less terrifying. Bellamy's eyes were like glued to the back of her neck, when she with confidant footsteps left safety…

_30 minutes passed. The princess hadn't returned._

* * *

**A/N: Finally another chapter, and with a little more dialogue than usual. Please tell me, if you like the change :)**

**This chapter's song was: "So cold." By Ben Cocks, which is a really emotional song that fitted well with the theme going on here. **

**- Iheartwriting1**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7 - I know you care**_

_There are two different kinds of darkness; the one that surrounds you, and the one found within you, yet they are both horrifying, paralyzing. But as a big, breathtaking moon leaves its silvery glow in illuminated spots on the forest floor, Bellamy Blake knows exactly which one to fear the most. _

**-With Bellamy - **

He was guided only by the remaining light while running through the woods, which seemed creepy at night; almost like every bad memory and choice would be happy to chase him here, when alone, frustratingly trying to forget _her. _It would without doubt be much easier if he was able to realize that he shouldn't worry about Clarke Griffin.

Only a scared coward would turn away now, therefore he went on, at times still wondering, where his thoughts lead - _Where could she possibly be? _

Jasper had returned with Octavia, extremely proud, however when Bellamy had mentioned Clarke, both of them were clearly confused, also concerned, because pretty much ever since arriving on Earth, Clarke had memorized several parts of the forest, even some they never went to during expeditions, so there was a very minimal chance that she was just lost.

Immediately, Bellamy had gone out looking for her - at first amazed by her stupidity, but after a while, those arguments making it right to blame _The Princess _vanished like leaves from trees, carried by the wind through silent darkness.

_Would it be smart to yell? No. _

Every little sound from branches mysteriously snapping or birds flushing caused paranoia to course through his body; adrenaline kicking in before finding out that it was (once again) false alarm. He was aware that he wasted too much time doing what had to be close to nothing, and it was frustrating.

_How many minutes had already passed?_

With his heart beating in his _throat_, a terrible thought came to him and created this weird, bitter taste in his mouth. He had to run, and fast.

* * *

**- With Clarke - **

The cold and sharp metal of a knife was pressed against her _throat _as his bloody strength succeeded in dragging her to the edge of the cliff, so hard wind mixed with uneven ground, troubled her balance. Trying to fight him off didn't help much now, yet she had to continue. This was like waking up from a horrifyingly realistic nightmare, except she was very much awake.

"What do you want from me, Murphy?" She spit out through clenched teeth, putting effort into not sounding scared. The words were disgusting.

He whispered cold, sadistic words into her ear: "Where's The Grounder, _Little Princess_?" Clarke's eyes widened at them.

You couldn't fool him easily, that was clear, but she had to try and play stupid, hoping it in the end would amuse the psychopath enough to forget about the subject, at least for a while.

"I don't know what you mean." The fact that the response wasn't good enough for him became obvious, when he yanked at her blonde hair, weakening the amount of balance she still had control over herself, but Murphy seemed to struggle a bit, when she attempted to nudge him hard with the arm, which was now free from his grip.

"Tell me if he's working you, and I'll forget you just did that." At the moment, that guy, which had been hanging close to an humiliating death, begging, didn't define any part of this monster, who assumingly went by the unbelievable title of 'Grounder spy' and was ready to kill for the same non-existing reasons as his newly found 'friends'. But maybe, he'd been that way all along.

_Would it be smart to yell? No. _

"Forget it." Clarke's teeth had been clenched for so long that it almost hurt, tears glinting in her eyes from frustration and struggle. _Don't show weakness. He'll think you're about to break._

Which she truly was; it was hard constantly having to stop herself before thinking about that it was _this _cliff; the cliff, where Charlotte jumped: a moment, Murphy did well at recreating.

She almost bit through her lip, when he shortly removed the knife from her throat to let it slid across the strip of bare skin under the hem of her t-shirt, causing a gasp of pain to escape her mouth.

"What did you say? I didn't hear you." Murphy whispered coldly, his nasty breath colliding with Clarke's cheek as she hesitated in a fear, which had first really showed now.

_Be strong. _Those words, she told herself often, simply because no one else was able to, and they tended to also have a more convincing effect that way.

"The Brave Princess is not so brave anymore, huh?" He continued to mock, deeply amused.

Blood had already soaked the hem of her t-shirt, making it stick uncomfortably to her body, and she no longer had the patience to keep going with this current strategy.

"Don't ever call me, what he-" _What am I about to say exactly? _

At that Murphy snorted, then let out a terrible, false laugh, which was loud enough to scare away the biggest of Grounders and ghosts in the woods: if it had been everyone else, that would've been an amazing ability, they could take advantage of.

"What _Bellamy_ called you? Oh, Princess. The king won't be here to safe you tonight." As he grinned, Clarke knew that the last thing, she should do, was believe in his statement, but it was hard not to with hope draining out slowly as her blood did the same….

* * *

**- With Bellamy - **

For exactly ten seconds, the view had paralyzed him. And within the next two seconds, the darkness in his eyes was increased by demons from the past; the past that carried the ghost of Charlotte ever since she made that fatal decision to jump.

"Let her go, Murphy!" He yelled with a threatening voice that was somehow comparable to the ones that belonged to the prison guards back on The Ark.

Moving towards his rival, who looked much more like a target given the situation with his head turned in almost visible surprise, Bellamy pointed the gun directly at Murphy's back, which in the matter of a moment, had stiffened slightly, but he didn't loose the tight grip around Clarke, maybe thinking that it would cause her to spill information, but what it really turned out to be, was a horrible idea.

Bellamy pulled the trigger _once, twice_ while focusing on Clarke, who looked at him, powerlessness drawn in her eyes. The first bullet sealed itself into the back of Murphy's neck and the next in his back.

When her torturer fell to the ground, Clarke literally fell into Bellamy's arms - because her balance failed due to being forced to stand up so long - gasping in shock. Without hesitating, he wrapped them around her in an embrace.

She was extremely cold and felt very weak, however in reality, she definitely wasn't - in fact he knew that she was the straight opposite.

"What did he do to you?" Bellamy asked, his eyes wide, when they noticed the blood on her shirt, but when she just shook her head, fighting tears, he somehow understood.

* * *

"_Please don't close your eyes. Don't know where to look without them."_

"_I know you care. I know it's always been there, but there's trouble ahead, I can feel it. _

_You are just saving yourself, when you hide it." - __**Ellie Goulding, 'I know you care'**_

None of them said anything until they reached the dropship, Bellamy carrying Clarke like she was a feather as he'd been doing the last mile, because her legs were about to give in from the shock, which now roamed within both of the leaders.

"Someone get Octavia in here! Clarke's injured!" He shouted before anyone even got a little chance to say: 'Oh my God', and it ended up being a confused Raven, who ran outside only to return, what seemed like hour-long moments later with the not-very-trained girl in tow. Still that fact didn't matter much, because all Bellamy wanted, was to keep Clarke from loosing any more blood.

He laid her down on the nearest makeshift bed, stressed out by the signs that she was in shock.

"What the hell happened?" His sister asked, looking with slight disgust at the nasty cut on Clarke's hip.

"I have no idea yet. Just fix it!" He replied, not knowing what to do with himself as he watched Octavia prepare for stitching up the wound while Raven also appeared, bringing along stuff to clean it with.

"Bellamy if you care then help us instead of sitting there like a dead fish! Get her to focus on something, because right now, she's in huge risk of going into shock." The energy in the dropship was intensely pressed, which didn't do anything good. But they were right, he had to participate in helping her, even though it was a side, he didn't know if he had or was capable of showing, since during their time on Earth, he had been reluctant to show emotion, afraid that it might unveil the reasons for his demons and secrecy.

"Clarke. Look at me." Placing warm fingers to the cold skin on her jawline, Bellamy kept his gaze on hers, trying to keep it as emotionless as possible, but that one time, when his eyes didn't give away feelings, the words, which came out of his mouth actually did.

She hardly felt the needle in her side while focused on _him, _therefore it wasn't pain that caused the tears to automatically form, making the blue within her eyes blurry. How dare she let herself be so vulnerable in front of him? The weakness, at that exact moment became too much: all of the thoughts of people she failed, lost and missed, the amount of letdown experienced in her life.

"This doesn't make you weak, Princess. Murphy's a psychopath, okay? He's gone and won't trouble us anymore. _I promise_." Despite all of the things that at times showed how you shouldn't trust a guy like Bellamy, she chose to anyway, because his look was hypnotizing…

* * *

**A/N: As you maybe discovered, i had to do this chapter a little differently (-with Bellamy - and -with Clarke) because otherwise the storyline wouldn't be complete. **

**The song of this chapter is 'I know you care' by Ellie Goulding, and it will make good sense, if you listen to it :D**

**- Iheartwriting1**


End file.
